The Inspector And The Exorcist
by Fanastixx
Summary: A collection of LinkxAllenxLink drabbles/oneshots. Chapter 5: Shaking Things Up. Allen thinks his relationship with Link needs some spicing up. Mentions of sex but not actually M.
1. Grocery Store

Drabble 1: Grocery Store  
Modern day AU

A/N: This is the first of hopefully many of LinkxAllenxLink drabbles to come, this pairing is woefully underappreciated. Unbeta'd, so if there are any mistakes please alert me to them. Thank you for reading!

"Walker! Bookman! If you don't stock those shelves correctly I will report you to the manager!" Assistant manager Howard Link barked as he scribbled on his ever-present clipboard. Allen and Lavi sighed in unison and tried to fix whatever minute problem the blond-haired guy was bitching about _now._

Lavi waited until Link had walked further down the aisle before turning to Allen and saying, "There the watch dog goes again. He treats this grocery store like his personal empire. Don't you find him annoying as hell, Allen?"

The younger boy stopped stocking and rocked back on his heels, thinking. "I dunno Lavi…he's really strict, but he always lets me take home whatever is left over in the bakery, and when I dropped a box full of paper towels last week he helped me pick it all up and even stocked them with me. He's not too bad."

Lavi stared in shock, mouth wide open. Allen lightly bopped his friend on the head with a box of mac-and-cheese. The redhead, snapped out of his trance, exclaimed, "What! I've been here 8 months and I've never known the assistant manager to be nice to anyone! Why you?" Lavi pouted as he was hit with the box again.

"Don't be rude. Maybe it's because I'm new here?"

Lavi shook his head, red hair held back by a bandana flopping everywhere. "That can't be it. I was once new too and he still treated me like a serf." He turned and eyed his friend and coworker with his one good eye. Allen was otherworldly, with the coloring of a ghost if not for the bright red scar on his face. He was very pretty, all-in-all.

Lavi's smile took on a teasing light. "Hmm, I think I figured it out Allen! Maybe Link has a crush on y-"

"Get back to work or, so help me, I will see you both fired!" Link bellowed. Allen and Lavi scrambled to stock shelves, both too busy to notice the blush their coworker sported as he stalked away to harass other slackers.

End

I hope you enjoyed! Comments and criticism welcomed. :D


	2. Wedding

Title: Wedding  
Pairing(s): Allen/Lenalee, one-sided Link/Allen, one-sided Lavi/Lenalee  
Angst/Romance/General? Something like that.  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: If I owned D. Gray-Man the art would be hideous and no one would read it.  
A/N: This fic was written for my friend **Jillybean9223**and will probably be the closest I ever come to writing Allen/Lenalee or Lavi/Lenalee. I hope she enjoys it, as it depresses me. Also, a shout out for the Link/Allen drabble collection **Poetry In His Thoughts** by **Oceans in Hand. **They are wonderful and I recommend them to anyone who loves this pairing. Also, I seem to be incapable of posting before 4:30 in the morning -_-. I hope you enjoy, if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes, please do tell me!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lavi watched from the back of the church as the soon-to-be married couple began to exchange their wedding vows. His eye roamed over the sea of crying and happy faces laid out before him to land on one person nestled back in the far right corner. Only his face showed no emotion. The redhead headed over to the corner and the two stood a moment side by side, with not a word or look shared between them.

Finally Lavi said, "So…Link. It's been a while. I didn't expect you to come to Allen and Lenalee's wedding."

Link spared him a sidelong glance, nothing more. "I had some vacation time saved up."

Lavi fully faced the blond man beside him. "Why are you acting so strong?" he asked, completely serious for once. "You don't have to be. He's no longer around to be strong for."

The only sign that the man had heard him was a tightening around his eyes and an extra clench in his fists. His stony gaze never left the alter.

"I know he isn't Bookman, but I must be. If I do fall apart now, I fear I wouldn't be able to get back up." With that Link turned sharply on his heel and left through the side door, long braid cracking like a whip behind him.

Quietly chuckling, Lavi looked back towards the front. His mood instantly sobered upon seeing the new Mrs. Walker kissing her husband amid cheers. He slumped against the wall and sighed.

"I understand what you're saying, Inspector…" A hand came up to wipe away the moisture escaping from his exposed eye. "I know all too well."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you for reading! Comments and criticism appreciated. :D


	3. Moles

Title: Moles  
Pairing: Allen/Link  
Rating: PG  
Romance/General

Disclaimer: If I owned DGM, the art would be horrid and no one would want to read it.

A/N: This drabble has been bothering me a while. I was all like, "Why the heck am I wanting to write about his moles! How silly." Hopefully it isn't TOO silly to the readers. I hope you enjoy, and if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They really aren't moles, are they."

"What drivel are you spouting now, Walker?" Link looked over his shoulder with a disgruntled glare, annoyed that the boy was distracting him from his very important paperwork.

"The dots on your forehead. I noticed today that the Third Exorcists had them too, so it must be a Crow thing."

It was. You got the first mark when you entered training, and the second when you completed it. That was classified information though, so Link just tersely nodded and returned to his work. Allen, either oblivious or unconcerned by his companion's inattention, continued on.

"Y'know, I really did think they were moles at first. Which was silly of me, they don't look like them. They aren't raised or brown, and are too perfectly shaped. But that's why I thought they suited you. I thought, 'Good Lord, even his birthmarks are straight-laced!' " Link, who had unwillingly listened to his charge's rambles, snorted.

He heard the bed creak, and then the sound of light feet as they padded over to stand behind his shoulder. Exasperated, the blond man turned around but was stopped as a slim finger brushed against his forehead, down the area he knew the marks to be. He froze.

Allen smiled; his fingers now playing with the other's cropped bangs. "Now that I know the truth though, I think they suit you much more." His other hand had joined in, and was caressing his cheek.

Link finally managed to unstick his throat with a few coughs, "And why is that?"

Soft lips lightly kissed his forehead. Their owner leaned back and, with a very sincere look in his grey eyes, said, "They show the world how devoted you are."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you for reading! Comments and criticism appreciated. :D


	4. Sweets

Title: Sweets  
Pairing:Link/Allen  
General/Hurt/Comfort??  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM, if I did the art would be hideous and no one would read it.

A/N: Hello! Yet another Link/Allen drabble. I swear, one of these days I will:  
A) Stop writing ridiculous amounts of silly sappy fluff,  
B) Write something deep and serious and introspective,  
And C) Write an actual drabble. These are all much too long.  
Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! If there are any mistakes, please tell me.

* * *

"Ugh…what happened…?"

"An Akuma sent you crashing through a wall, and you were cut deeply in the left side by a sharp piece of stone. Now hold still Walker, I'm trying to bandage your wounds." Link, who was topless, was ripping his white shirt to shreds for makeshift bandages. Both he and Allen were lying in a pile of rubble.

Allen panted, "But what about the Ak-"

"The Akuma is being taken care of by the others. I'm going to start cleaning the wound of any debris, if you need to grab onto my leg for support then go ahead." Link wet one of the bandages with a canteen, then wrapped it around hand and started to clean away at the wound. Allen hissed and clutched at Link's knee with his parasitic hand. The older man spared a worried thought that a harsh grip from that hand would usually destroy a bone or two, but in his weakened state would probably only cause mild bruising.

As Link was finishing up the cleansing, Allen announced, "I'm hungry."

Link snorted, "Only you could be hungry after being gouged in the side, Walker." He started to ball up strips to carefully place on the wound to act as padding.

"I want one of your cakes, Link. Will you make me one?"

"I'll tell you what. If you let me patch you up without you aggravating the wound or moving around a lot, I will make you anything you like."

Even while in severe pain, Allen's face still looked like Christmas came early. "In that case," he wheezed, "I want some cheesecake, and sugar cookies, some brownies, cream puffs-"

Link raised his eyes to the ceiling in despair. "What have I done?"

"-and chocolate chip pancakes, strawberry shortcake, ice cream, a big fruit tart-"

"Okay, your wound is dressed." Link announced, cutting the other boy off. At the rate Allen was going, he would've ended up cooking for a week. "I have to move us somewhere safer, so I'm going to carry you. Is that alright?" Allen nodded. Link nodded in return and hoisted him onto his back. Allen cried out softly at the jostling.

Link started to move forward. The warmth of Allen's clothed body against his naked back was pleasant, despite the blood and the dust on his clothes. The blond man could also tell by Allen's slowing breaths hitting the back of his ear that the boy was close to passing out.

"How're you holding up, Walker?"

"Fine," replied Allen, his voice hardly above a whisper, "I was just thinking about how I really want some pumpkin pie right now."

Link smiled. "Would you like whipped cream with that?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Comments and criticism appreciated. :D


	5. Shaking Things Up

Title: Shaking Things Up  
Rating: T, mentions of sex. Nothing explicit though (sadly).

Disclaimer: Don't own DGM, if I did the art would be terrible and no one would read it.

A/N: Hooray, this thing now has five chapters! A small step, but still rather exciting. Another short oneshot though, one day I promise to write an actual drabble. Hopefully less fluffy and more sexy, I've been trying to work on that. As usual, if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me.

So, question to other Link/Allen fans: Who else thinks that once the Akuma attack on Headquarters (does that count as a spoiler?) is out (I mean in the U.S., I don't know the state of other countries) and not just online, there will be a jump in this couple's fans? Cuz they totally have some moments. At least, I hope there will be XD.

* * *

"Desk?"

"No."

"How about the wall?"

"Definitely not."

"A chair maybe?"

"I said no. What's wrong with our bed?" Link asks, sitting on said bed and carefully brushing out his long braid. Allen, who sits next to his lover on the mattress, watches the brush glide through the blond strands in lustful fascination before sighing and tugging a hand through his own short white locks.

"We always have sex in bed. I just think we need to shake things up a bit."

Link stops mid-stroke, a slightly hurt look on his face. "Is our relationship…boring you?" He hesitantly questions.

Allen's grey eyes widen, noticing the blunder he made. Shaking his head frantically, he hastily says, "No, of course not! I love what we have." He leans forward and plants a comforting kiss on Link's lightly frowning lips, then takes the forgotten brush and scoots around on the bed so he could brush the other's hair for him. Link leans back into the body heat he can feel radiating off Allen, sighing contentedly.

"But I do wonder…why don't you want to try something new?" Allen continues with a slight pout in his voice. He had been eager to try out the wall especially…

Link squirms, uncomfortable with the conversation. He is a creature of habit, and, while adaptable, prefers known territory. "It's not that I don't want to…all of those suggestions sounded unpleasant though."

Allen brightens. "Then what about the baths?"

Link shakes his head. "We could contract bacteria, or whatever latest potion Supervisor Komui pours in the water could be harmful."

"In a shower?"

"We might slip."

"What about the floor?"

"I'd rather not."

Allen grumbles and lightly bops Link on the head with the brush, earning an indignant squawk. The older man was shooting down everything. Taking on a playful air, he asks, "What about the dining hall tables?"

Link's eyes go wide and he splutters, "Wh-what? Surely you're joking." He gets a chuckle in return.

"A private carriage? I think that would be fun..." Allen suggests in a teasingly seductive manner, putting the brush down and nuzzling into the blond hair while wrapping arms around its owner from behind.

"I don't. I think it sounds silly," Link huffs; trying to concentrate on the increasingly ridiculous conversation instead of his burgeoning arousal.

Allen inquires through nibbling on the other boy's earlobe, "What about…a train compartment."

A black hand with a cross embedded in it starts to unbutton Link's striped pajamas, lightly brushing across the skin it exposes. Link gasps out, "Not in a million years."

Allen's hand finishes undoing the shirt, and is now tracing the waistband of the cotton pants, sometimes slipping a finger under in a teasing manner. The other hand is caressing a nipple into perkiness. Link tilts his head back onto the younger boy's shoulder, airily moaning. Allen growls into Link's exposed neck, "So, bed it is?"

Link smirks as he is pulled down into a lying position on the bed, Allen climbing on top of him. "For now."

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and criticism appreciated. :D


End file.
